vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Galina Voronina
|-|Assassin's Creed Initiates= |-|Assassin's Creed Syndicate= |-|Comics= Summary Galina Voronina (born 1983) is a Master Assassin of the Russian Brotherhood of Assassins. She is also one of the daughters of an Assassin scientist who succeeded in constructing her own Animus inside an old Assassin laboratory, located in Protvino, Moscow. After gaining the assistance of Gavin Banks and his allies in 2014, Galina assassinated her mother, sister and former Assassin comrades, who had been driven insane through the Bleeding Effect. In doing so, she became the last of the Russian Assassins, leading her to later accept Gavin's offer to become part of the Altaïr II's crew. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with her Hidden Blades and other melee weapons Name: Galina Voronina Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 35 as of 2018 Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Analytical Prediction, Retrocognition, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision), Master acrobat and freerunner, Master Martial Artist (Excels in karate and kept up with two black-belts with a broken leg in a sparring match), Regeneration (Low, healed from a broken leg in a matter of a few days with minimal medication), Pressure Point Strikes, Stealth Mastery (Has been known to be so discrete that it creeps out even her fellow Master Assassins like Arend Schut, who himself is an elite Master Assassin and a once reputable MMA fighter), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Master Acrobat and parkourer, Weapon Mastery |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (As an Isu-Hybrid, she should naturally be resistant to such abilities of the Pieces of Eden. Was one of the few Assassins that managed to escape from the clutches of the Bleeding Effect unharmed), Smoke Manipulation (via tear gas), Electricity Manipulation (via Shock Blade) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Easily stomped Juhani Otso Berg, a Master Templar. Once killed three Templar agents with just a candlestick. Easily jumped from over 4 storeys to another distant building and does so on a regular basis as if it were second-nature for her. Can trade blows with those who can harm her. Capable of stabbing through stone), higher with her Hidden Blades and other melee weapons Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Almost singlehandedly killed an entire cell of Assassins who were driven mad by the Bleeding Effect within mere moments. On par with her team-mates Kiyoshi Takakura, Arend Schut and more. Effortlessly blitzed Juhani. Easily dodged multiple bullets by somersaulting alone. Singlehandedly blitzed and slaughtered hordes of the Templars' elite Sigma Team operatives. Fought on equal grounds with Joseph Laurier, who viewed AK-74 bullets as slow enough for him to simply duck away from. Equal to Charlotte de la Cruz and can replicate the same feats as her). Supersonic to Supersonic+ with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Considerably superior to Juhani, can easily lift, flip and slam heavyweight opponents. Capable of doing strenuous parkour moves with ridiculous ease) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Casually jumped from one building to another from over four stories and was completely fine. Brushed off all of Juhani's strikes) Stamina: Incredibly High (Was the only Assassin in her group who could withstand prolonged exposure to the Animus unharmed) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her Hidden Blades and other melee weapons. Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, smoke bombs, Shock Blade (An electric variant of the Hidden Blade) Intelligence: Genius. Relived her grandfather Sergei's memories, who was a famous Assassin scientist involved with several Isu artifacts. Has had extensive experience with the Animus and knows the ins-and-outs of it. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Is a relapsing drug addict. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Galina has dual Hidden Blades. Galina is shown to have excellent hand-to-hand combat skills, as seen when she bested Master Templar Juhani Berg and almost killed him. In their fight, each of their individual blows shattered parts of separate brick walls into pieces. Galina is also a highly skilled marksman, managing to hit many members of the Mexican cartel with a high powered rifle, and is so highly skilled in stealth that she has been known to enter rooms without making a sound, a fact that unsettles many of her fellow Assassins, Arend Schut in particular. Her physical agility and endurance is remarkable, allowing her to leap great distances and survive falls from great heights, as evidenced by her lack of apparent injury after leaping out of Charlotte's apartment onto another building far away, surviving a fall of at least over 40 feet. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twins Category:Tragic Characters Category:Drug Addicts Category:Martial Artists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Baton Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Characters Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gun Users